First Meetings
by Icy Rundas
Summary: A collection of first meetings between Naruto guys and their OC girls. Fifthteenth is Kisame and Anissa.
1. Kakashi and Ana: Broken

First Meetings

A collection of first meetings between Naruto guys and their OC girls.

Broken – Kakashi and Ana

I was fourteen and she was seven. She came to the Hokage's office when I was getting a mission with my team. Her long, dark black hair was tangled and her bright, green eyes seemed hollow to me. She looked at me for the first time and smiled a broken smile. A smile, that little did I know, I myself would be hiding my own pain behind in the near future.

I never noticed when Obito was alive, the similarities they shared. All except for the eyes. His were always bright and full of life. Hers, for a time, were dulled by the pain she tried so hard to hide. I asked her why she always hid her pain once. She told me...she never wanted to burden any of us...


	2. Shino and Kimiko: Sensitive

First Meetings

A collection of first meetings between Naruto guys and their OC girls.

Sensitive – Shino and Kimiko

It was the day before my class started the Academy. I was looking around with my father so I would know where to go when I was on my own. I saw a girl with pale eyes holding hands with an older boy with the same eyes. She was the same age as me. The boy noticed me and the frown he already wore deepened.

"He's an Aburame, Kimiko…Uncle probably wouldn't like you associating with him…" I frowned. Father noticed and squeezed my shoulder.

"Just let it go, son…" The girl pried her small fingers out of her brother's hand and ran over to us.

"I'm...sorry...for what my...Big Brother said. He's...not very...sensitive," she spoke shyly, spacing her words strangely.

"Hello...I'm Kimiko...Hyuuga." I said nothing. She dropped her gaze and her pale, tired, sick-looking eyes seemed like they would fill with tears any second. I…didn't want her to cry. It might make her look even more sick.

"My name is Shino...Aburame…" She looked up again with a huge smile perched on her small face, making her look a little less tired.


	3. Lee and Kaya: Freaks

First Meetings

A collection of first meetings between Naruto guys and their OC girls.

Freaks – Lee and Kaya

We were running laps at the Academy. They started picking on me like they usually do, so I covered my ears and kept running. Then one of them pushed me and I fell and skinned my knees.

"Hey! Back off!" All of us looked up to see a girl standing on top of the fence. She did a flip and landed in front of us.

"And what happens if we don't back off?" the boy questioned. The girl grinned, showing off a missing tooth on the top right.

"And if you don't," she continued, "I'll set you on fire." The boy that pushed me pushed her too. She got right back up and frowned, pulling an orange bracelet off of her left arm.

"How do you plan on setting us on fire? You're just a girl! And you're not even a ninja yet!" he challenged. The girl put the bracelet onto her right arm and moved her hands outward. A circle of flames erupted around us and crept closer when she started to move her hands together.

"KAYA! NO SETTING MY STUDENTS ON FIRE!" The girl flinched at the sound of Iruka-sensei's voice.

"Keep running, boys, or I will set you on fire." The boy muttered the word "freaks" before he and the others started running again. The girl grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet.

"T-Thank you." She smiled.

"No problem. Hey, I'm Kaya. Kaya Nara. What's your name?" I returned her smile.

"I am Rock Lee."

"Well, Lee, do you want to play with me after school?" My face lit up.

"Oh! Yes, I would be most happy!" Her face lit up like mine at my answer.


	4. Shikamaru and Narina: Eraser

First Meetings

A collection of first meetings between Naruto guys and their OC girls.

Eraser – Shikamaru and Narina

I was asleep and out of nowhere, Iruka-sensei throws his eraser at me and it hits me in the head. I groaned in annoyance and looked up to see a girl with silvery-grey hair standing in front of me, staring at me with bright, innocent eyes.

"Shikamaru, this is Narina. She's new, so you're going to show her the ropes. Maybe I'll get lucky and you'll stay awake… She sat down next to me and laid her head on her arms.

"I'm already a ninja, why make me go to the Academy? How troublesome…" I smiled to myself. Maybe this girl wouldn't be too bad.


	5. Itachi and Ayame: Gaze

First Meetings

A collection of first meetings between Naruto guys and their OC girls.

Gaze – Itachi and Ayame

I already knew who she was because of her brother. They had the same color hair. Silvery-grey. They were both very advanced as well. Already both Chunnin or higher before they turned eight. Ayame wasn't in ANBU, but the Hokage suggested to me that I take her on a mission with my team to build ANBU experience for the future. I agreed and the mission was set: a simple retrieval mission. She came into the Hokage's office. She caught my gaze and nodded curtly, onyx eyes dancing in their sockets. Then, I knew.


	6. Kiba and Ruby: Scene

First Meetings

A collection of first meetings between Naruto guys and their OC girls.

Scene – Kiba and Ruby

She was the extra member of Team 7. Pretty much a back-up member, in case one of the others were killed or injured. She was known to be extremely docile for a ninja, but she could get feisty when she needed to. The first time I really met her, though, was at our first Chunnin Exam, when Naruto made a scene in front of everyone. Then Sakura started yelling that he was going to get us all killed. Ruby just rolled her eyes, picked up her collie puppy, and came over by Shino, Hinata, and I.

"Man, I wish I was on your team. It's so well put together compared to mine. I mean, look at them. They look like idiots." She sighed.

"Hmm…I'm Ruby Takeshi, by the way."

"Well, we're Shino, Hinata, and Kiba of Team 8. Oh, and this is Akamaru." She smirked a little.

"This is Gem." The collie puppy licked her finger. Ruby's smirk softened into a smile and she turned it on us.

"I would ditch my team and join yours if I could. Too bad I can't, huh?"

*** I didn't like this one as much as the other ones…hmm. Well…I dunno. Uh…the next one will have two parts to it, even though they're both short. There's a reason for that. :P EDIT: Why didn't anyone tell me there was a typo in this? :| It's fixed now. ***


	7. Kankuro and Din: Part 1: Peace

First Meetings

A collection of first meetings between Naruto guys and their OC girls.

Peace – Kankuro and Din 1

We had just become ninja when she, then known as a he, joined our "Sand Squad". We were told that he (she) was from the Leaf Village, as a sort of proof of our peace. The boy's (girl's) name was Din, and he was a small mousy boy with brown bangs peeking out of his hat. Temari and I discovered that he was extremely amusing to train with, as he was totally submissive, and would do almost anything we told him to do. But, much to our chagrin, he hung around Gaara a lot. And somehow, Gaara became rather attached to him after a while. We wouldn't find out why Din came to us for a while.


	8. Kankuro and Din: Part 2: Renegade

First Meetings

A collection of first meetings between Naruto guys and their OC girls.

Renegade – Kankuro and Din 2

It was a while when Gaara, Temari, and I went to render aid to a team of five from Konohagakure. They were trying to catch the renegade Uchiha. Din wasn't with us at the time, because he had stayed in the Leaf Village to try to correct Suna's wrongs after the invasion. The three of us had separated to help the team more easily. When I arrived, I saw the enemy, the Inuzuka boy, and Din. He was all over the place dodging the guy's blows.

"Yo, Din! Back up has arrived!" He stopped for a second to look my way. He was only distracted for a second or two, but that was enough for the seemingly fragile boy to be caught in the enemy's grip.

"Nice hat, kid. Mind if I take it?"

"M-My hat? Wh-what? N-no!" It was too late. The Sound ninja had already pulled the hat off to expose long, flowing brown hair. Din wasn't a guy, Din was a girl.


	9. Neji and Ryo: Plain

First Meetings

A collection of first meetings between Naruto guys and their OC girls.

Plain – Neji and Ryo

She seemed like a very plain girl when I first noticed her at the Academy. She was quiet and generally kept to herself. I didn't truly meet her until we were put on the same squad after graduation. Our first team-building activity was to spar; to learn each others' fighting styles. First, it was Lee and I while Ryo and Tenten fought. The second match was Lee and Ryo and Tenten and I. Lastly was Tenten and Lee and Ryo and I. She was very graceful in her movements. She used telekinesis, so she didn't have to be that close to me to fight me. While we fought, her green eyes glowed, but not with the passion of battle. They glowed with understanding. When she left Konoha two years later, I understood completely her decision to live a peaceful life in the temple. She was a kunoichi who hated fighting, but that's what made her the farthest from plain.


	10. Kabuto and YoLi: Sunlight

First Meetings

A collection of first meetings between Naruto guys and their OC girls.

Sunlight – Kabuto and Yo-Li

She saved my life. I would have bled out had she decided not to risk it all by intervening. I woke up in a soft bed; her bed. She came into the room and smiled because she was happy that I was finally awake. She wore small, oval-framed glasses like me, and the sunlight glinted off the glass. Her hair was a light purple and went down to the middle of her stomach. She also wore a soft smile on her porcelain face.

"I see that you've finally woken up. You've been out for a while now. What's your name?" I faltered and was silent, wracking my brain for a fake name. She raised an eyebrow.

"No need to lie. I already know who you are. I just wanted to hear it from you." I sighed.

"Fine…I'm…Kabuto Yakushi."

"Good. 'M name's Yo-Li Takahashi. Now hurry up and finish healing so I can have my bed back," she complained with with a good-natured grin.


	11. Gai and Mizuki: Smile

First Meetings

A collection of first meetings between Naruto guys and their OC girls.

Smile – Gai and Mizuki

Her stoicism was…intense. She reminded of Kurenai's student, Shino, at first. But I saw her laugh when I tripped. She played it off as a cough, but I knew. I knew I had to try to break through her mask of stoicism. We went on a mission together and it was silent as we walked. I'm not really the type to work in silence. I…asked her out on a date. She stared at me blankly for a minute or two and I thought that she was going to refuse like all the other girls. Then, she smiled.

"Sure."

*** Eh, I know this is a short one, but I kinda like it. ***


	12. Orochimaru and Serenity: Useless

First Meetings

A collection of first meetings between Naruto guys and their OC girls.

Useless – Orochimaru and Serenity

I could see Jiraiya and Tsunade's fondness for her. The four of us, without Jiraiya and Tsunade's petty arguments, were a good team. We all had our weaknesses and strengths, and Serenity had a weakness we could manage, because we weren't completely useless in tai-jutsu and we could cover her. Serenity was…nice.

Later, she saw right through all my lies. I always respected her for that, if nothing else.


	13. Jiraiya and Serenity: Peach

First Meetings

A collection of first meetings between Naruto guys and their OC girls.

Peach – Jiraiya and Serenity

She was an unaware goodie-two-shoes. As sweet as the peaches her hair smelled like, but she didn't realize it. I don't think she ever did. She just knew that she was supposed to be a kunoichi, and kunoichi aren't sweet. Her hair was a soft mint green, just like her eyes. She was weak in hand-to-hand and nin-jutsu, but her gen-jutsu was amazing. It was all in her voice; she was a singer. She was nice to me, even though I was horrible to her best friend, Tsunade. She was such a civil peach…


	14. Sasuke and Kina: Decisions

First Meetings

A collection of first meetings between Naruto guys and their OC girls.

Decisions – Sasuke and Kina

She went to Naruto first. Fine. They were siblings, meeting for the first time. She went to Gaara second. Explainable. They were alike in the way that they were both being hunted by Akatsuki. She came to me third, looking me right in the eyes and telling me that I looked like Itachi. When I became enraged at her words, she just smiled sadly and told me there were things I didn't know. I expected two things from this. One, I expected myself to attack her out of rage, and two, I expected her to flinch. However, neither of these things happened because she kept her sad smile and hugged me softly.

"You look like him, you really do, but…you are your own person. Make your own decisions. Don't let your past define your future."


	15. Gaara and Kina: Visit

First Meetings

A collection of first meetings between Naruto guys and their OC girls.

Visit – Gaara and Kina

It was after the Chunnin Exams that I met the blue-eyed beauty. She looked a lot like her brother. I assumed she would be like him; kind, fiery, had the ability to read people. I assumed right. When she came to the Leaf Village, we were there for a visit. She came to me second, immediately after meeting her brother for the first time. She stared into my eyes and smiled. She looked past the Shukaku and saw me.


	16. Kisame and Anissa: Teamwork

First Meetings

A collection of first meetings between Naruto guys and their OC girls.

Teamwork – Kisame and Anissa

I was sent to retrieve her from Hoshigakure after she left Otogakure and after she stopped at Kumogakure to change her jutsu style from sound to lightning. She was very…rugged looking. She took one look at me and smiled. She told me she knew that I was Itachi's partner in Akatsuki, and that she wouldn't fight me straight out. I told her why I had come for her and she wanted to know if I needed her to show me her talents. Then, with her consent, we fought. Her and her rat – uh, otter, lacked in partner skills, but she herself was pretty strong. We talked about about how we would work together in the future. I decided that she would make a decent partner, as long as she worked on her teamwork skills.


End file.
